


Snow Angels

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Background PromNyx, F/F, Fluff, Pudgy Cindy, So much fluff yall, christmas drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Christmas fluff with the Lesbian OT3 because we need more of this pairing.





	Snow Angels

“You know,” Aranea said, as she brushed snow out of Cindy’s hair, “I don't think having a snowball fight with Luna was the best idea.”

Luna looked apologetic but the prideful glitter in her eyes said otherwise. Cindy sniffled from the cold, burrowing further into Aranea’s thick nifflesian blanket. “I hate the cold,” she muttered.

Aranea hummed, briefly taking a break from her brushing to check her phone. Loqi was still in college and kept sending her small updates every half hour so she wouldn't worry about him, but she hadn't heard from Prompto for almost two hours now. Not since he told her he was at Nyx’s place.

Her bottom lip was beginning to look bruised from all her worried biting. Cindy cuddled up against her, murmuring reassurances that he was fine. Aranea, older sister that she was, wasn't totally convinced.

“He’s probably busy on his little date with Nyx.” Aranea screwed her face up, shooting Luna a disgusted look. Luna rolled her eyes. “He’s a big boy now, darling,” she soothed, “and Nyx is a good man for him.”

“Still don't have to  _ like _ it.” Aranea scowled, tutting her teeth before dropping her phone back onto the pillows. Cindy sighed, smiling with fondness at her girlfriend’s protective worry.

Luna stood up, brushed herself off, and padded into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. Mint for herself, a shot of Whiskey for Cindy and a double shot of Vodka for Aranea. Whip cream and a chocolate flake for all of them. “Shuffle over.” She waved her hand to indicate her point, sticking out her tongue at Cindy’s pout. “I need to get warm too, you know.”

Cindy flopped onto her back, groaning as she put her legs in Aranea’s lap. “But you have a fire,” she whined.

“And you-” Aranea poked Cindy’s pudgy tummy making her squeal- “have natural insulation.”

Luna walked back in with three mugs of hot chocolate, sitting next to Aranea so Cindy could use her as a pillow. She placed Cindy’s candy cane mug onto the floor and put a straw in it so her girlfriend didn’t have to move. Aranea’s mug had christmas puns all over it, and Luna’s mug looked like a snowman.

Aranea’s phone lit up with a text and was promptly thrown across the room. She sulked.

“It can't be that bad,” Luna said, reaching over to hold her hand.

“Maybe they’re having se-” Cindy was smothered with a cushion before she finished her sentence. She glared up at Luna.

“Worse,” Aranea sniffed, “they’re holding hands! He’s officially dating Nyx!”

Luna rolled her eyes with a smile, leaning her head against Aranea’s shoulder. “Well,” she chirped, “at least they weren't kissing.”

Aranea stole her mug and shoved her off the sofa. Cindy snickered.


End file.
